A Holy Fool
by ScienceOrFaith
Summary: <html><head></head>Rachel leaves Quinn for Santana, causing Quinn to do everything she can to break them up and get Rachel back. They love each other, but their past relationships with Quinn and Brittany may prove to much of a challenge for their forming relationship.</html>
1. Here We Stand

"_I wanna love you,_

_But something's pulling me away from you._

_Jesus is my virtue,_

_Judas is the demon I cling to."_

"We can't keep doing this Santana," Rachel breathed, "I love Quinn."

"Come on, Rach. If you loved her, you wouldn't be with me right now."

Rachel pulled away and Santana instantly regretted what she said. "Rachel..."

"No Santana. Listen to me, please. I love you and you know that. What I have with Quinn is just different. Think about how you loved Brittany when she was with Artie-"

"Don't bring her into this! She has nothing to do with this!"

"She has everything to do with this Santana! If it wasn't for what happened between you two, you wouldn't be here right now." Santana backed away, knowing what Rachel said was true.

"Rach.. you know I love you. I love you so much. Why can't you just see that how I love you is different from how I loved Brittany and from how you love Quinn. Please Rachel. I'm begging you. Just please, pick me. I just need someone to pick me... for once. Please let that person be you." Santana was on the verge of tears, fighting them off as best as she could. "Please Rachel... please." The tears started flowing now, Santana no longer being able to control them. She turned around, looking at the ground, her voice soft, "Just go. Please. I can't have my heart broken, not again."

Rachel started crying, but she refused to just leave. She wouldn't let Santana go. Not after all they've been through. "Santana. Santana look at me." Rachel walked over to Santana and turned her around. "Santana..." Rachel lifted Santana's chin and looked into her eyes. "I can't leave you. Yes, you may hurt me. I may end up heartbroken, but it's worth the risk. Just let me prove it to you."

"But Quinn..."

"I'll deal with Quinn. I can handle that. Granted, she may not take it well and there may be a few problems, but I can take care of myself. Just let me take care of you. I love you, Santana Lopez. I always have and I always will."

"Rachel... you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

"So is that a yes?"

"To what?"

"To you being my girlfriend, silly. What else?"

"You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Santana... I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Rachel, you know I'd love to be your girlfriend, but we can't do anything until you break up with Quinn." Rachel looked down at the mention of Quinn's name.

"I know. I'm going to end it with her tomorrow. I can't be with her, knowing I'm hurting you... knowing that I'm hurting myself being in a relationship that just won't work."

"So tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Both girls smiled, leaning into what would be their last kiss before becoming an official couple.

Santana walked into the school to see everyone in a circling around each other in the hall.

_"Rachel, you can't!" _

_"I'm sorry!" _

Santana had a feeling of what it was, but she wasn't sure. "Hey you, freshman. What's going on?"

"I don't know. Rachel and Quinn just started fighting." Santana's gut dropped and she forced her way through the crowd to see Quinn and Rachel, tears running down their faces.

_"You can't do this to me!" _

_"I'm sorry Quinn. I love you. I really do. I just love her more."_

Quinn turned her head to see Santana.

"You! This is all your fault! You couldn't keep it in your pants! As usual! I thought you were my friend San... I guess I was wrong." Santana stepped forward, reaching her hand out to Quinn, only to have it slapped away. "Don't you dare touch me. Don't.. just don't."

"Quinn... please."

Quinn stepped forward, a loud slap being heard throughout the hall. "Stay the hell away from me San. Don't call me, text me, or talk to me at all. And you," Quinn began, turning back to Rachel, "I hope it was worth it. When she breaks your heart and leaves you crying, don't come back to me."

"Quinn, it's not like that and you know it."

"Shut up, Rachel! Just stop okay. I don't want to hear it. I don't want your 'I'm sorry' or your excuse. I just want you to leave me alone." Quinn started to walk away, but turned around. "I thought you were different Rachel. I _thought_ that you would be the one that wouldn't hurt me. I _thought_ you would be the one to help me change, to help me be a better person. But I guess I _thought_ wrong." Quinn turned and began running to the nearest bathroom, Rachel following closely behind. She stopped and the feel of Santana's hand on her shoulder.

"Just let her go Rach." Rachel turned around and faced Santana, finally letting her tears flow freely onto Santana's Cheerios top.

Quinn ran into the bathroom, looking down into the sink. She took a chance by looking in the mirror and seeing the pained expression she had from Rachel's declaration. What just happened replaying in her head.

_Quinn saw Rachel coming down the hall and a smile instantly appeared on her face as she made her way towards her girlfriend. "Hey baby," Quinn said, kissing Rachel on the cheek. When she saw that Rachel showed no expression, she became worried. "Rachel? Baby what's wrong?" _

_"Quinn, we need to talk..." _

_"T-talk? About what?" _

_"About Santana." _

_"What about Santana? Rachel you're scaring me." _

_"We've... Santana and I have been seeing each other." _

_"Please tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying." _

_"Quinn, Santana and I have been seeing each other romantically. While I do still have feelings for you, it just doesn't comp-" _

_"Don't finish that sentence... J-just don't. I thought you were pulling away from me, but I was hoping there was another reason. Another reason that wasn't my best freaking friend!"_

Quinn, as hurt as she was, knew that she wouldn't let this relationship end like this. She _was _going to get Rachel back. Even if it meant hurting her "best friend" in the process.

_Santana Lopez,_ Quinn thought, _your nightmare is about to begin._


	2. Quinn Fabray's Revenge, The Beginning

Quinn quickly fixed her makeup and walked to her first class, HBIC look on her face. She had her plan and it was time to put it into action.

Quinn, Rachel, and Santana had their first three classes together, though Rachel and Quinn shared all of the same classes. This was Rachel's main worry. She had just broken up with Quinn, basically in front of the whole school, and they had to see each other every day. Not only that, but they sat next to each other.

Quinn walked into the classroom and sat next to Rachel, as if nothing happened. As if she hadn't just had her heart broken by the girl next to her.

"Quinn, can we talk? Quinn. Quinn..."

"Apparently you don't know when someone's ignoring you, but whatever. What do you want Rachel?"

"I want you to know I'm really sorry for what hap-"

"Save it. I don't need one of your 'Harry Potter' long explanations."

"But Quinn if you could just listen to m-" "No. You listen to me man-hands. You had better hope Santana can protect you the way you think she can. Because your life at McKinley is about to be hell." Rachel's body tensed and Santana could tell, even though she sat across the class. She instantly pulled out her phone.

_**Rach, what's wrong? -S**_

Rachel felt her phone vibrate and froze when she saw Quinn lean over to read the message. Quinn turned to Santana, gave her an evil smirk, and whispered to Rachel. "Tell her. She's going to get it too. At least you can prepare."

_**Rachel, answer me! -S**_

Rachel forgot Santana texted her and quickly responded.

_**Santana... we have a problem. -R**_

_**What is it? What did she tell you? I swear I'll kill her...-S**_

_**Calm down San. I don't need you going to jail. However I do know that Quinn is about to make our lives hell? -R**_

_**How so? -S**_

_**I have no idea. But I know one thing, it won't be good. -R**_

Santana read, and re-read, and re-read the message. She knew how Quinn was when she was mad. She was worse than Santana. She needed help and fast. Only problem? She had made everybody in the school cry at some point or another. She still remembers the time she made that eighth grader cry. _Oh that was funny, _she thinks. She knows she can protect herself. But Rachel? Rachel was already fragile and scared. This was not going to be an easy task. She was in the middle of thinking of a list of people she could turn to when she felt her phone vibrate.

_**Whatcha thinking about S? - Q**_

Santana looked up and saw Quinn looking at her with an evil look upon her face, before turning back to the teacher.

_**What do you want? -S**_

_**Whoa there S. Calm down. You should be nice to me. -Q**_

_**Why should I? You threatened my girlfriend! -S**_

_**You mean the one you stole from me? -Q**_

_**Come on Q. Don't do this. -S**_

_**Whatever. Stop acting like a baby. I just wanted to know... right or left? -Q**_

_**Huh? -S**_

_**Are you stupid? I said right or left? -Q**_

_**What does that even mean? -S**_

_**Ugh whatever. I'll just go with right. (; -Q**_

_Uh- oh,_ Santana thought, _this can't be good. _Just then, the bell to go to their next class sounded and McKinley's new couple left the class together. They began walking down the hall when Quinn stepped in front of them. "San, you said 'right' correct?"

"Uhm.."

"You want to know what that means, don't you?"

"Yeah. That would be nice."

"My pleasure." Quinn put her books next to the water fountain, smiling as she walked back to where Santana and Rachel were standing. Suddenly, Santana felt her back hit the lockers as Quinn pushed her against them. Before she could recover, she felt Quinn's fist hit her in the eye.

"Should have said neither."

_So that's what she meant, _Santana thought as she slid down the lockers. Quinn then walked over to Rachel and smiled. "Quinn! What was that for? I know you're hurt and angry, but violence is no way to handle things."

"Oh shut up and come on." Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her out of the school. Rachel looked to Santana to help, only to see that she was being carried to the nurse by one of the football players.

Quinn put Rachel into her car and began to drive. "Quinn where are we going? This is kidnapping! I could call the police! Press charges! I could.." She trailed off when Quinn stopped at the red light and looked at her.

"You could what?"

"I could have you sent to jail." Quinn smiled.

"You wouldn't do that, would you? I mean, we both know how you feel towards me." Quinn began driving and pulled over in the park.

"And how is that Quinn?"

"We both know you still love me."

"Quinn I told you that-," she was cut off by Quinn's lips on hers. Just as quickly as Rachel responded, she pulled away.

"W-What are you doing? I have a girlfriend Quinn!"

"One that you obviously don't love, or else you wouldn't have kissed me back."

"W-What? I didn't kiss you back." Quinn laughed.

"Yeah.. whatever. Now how do you think Santana would feel if she found out about this?"

At this, it was Rachel's turn to laugh, "What makes you think Santana would believe a word you say?"

"Because of that," Quinn said pointing out of the window. There she saw entire glee club, minus Santana of course, staring at them jaws ajar and eyes widened.

"Why did you do this?"

"Do what? This is only the beginning." Quinn smiled and got out of the car.

The next day at school was horrible. Santana still had a headache, along with a nice black eye to accompany it.

"Santana, I need to talk to you." She looked up to see Mercedes and nodded for her to continue as they walked to Santana's locker. "Look girl, I know you don't wanna hear this from me, but somebody's gotta tell you." Santana stopped packing her books and looked at Mercedes. "I saw Rachel kissing Quinn yesterday. You might not believe me, but I wasn't the only one who saw."

"Who else saw?"

When Mercedes didn't answer, Santana asked again. "Who else saw?"

"T-The whole glee club. It was yesterday at the park. We got a text telling us to meet there... to relax. We knew you were at the nurse, so we didn't wonder why you weren't there. Quinn drove up with Rachel. When we all walked up to the car.. we saw them kissing. Girl, I'm so sorry-"

"Save it." Santana closed her locker and went to go find Rachel, and very pissed look upon her face. That look only got worse when she turned and saw Quinn and Rachel talking at Rachel's locker.

_Are... are they flirting? _She thought as she saw Quinn push a piece of hair behind Rachel's ear and give her a hug. Quinn saw Santana over Rachel's shoulder and smiled.

Quinn then mouthed a simple, _Bring it_.

_This girl has another thing coming, _Santana thought as she stormed down the hall, going on a full Sue Sylvester tirade, pushing freshmen and throwing papers everywhere.


	3. The Start of the 'Rachel' War

"Thanks Quinn," Rachel began, " I'm glad you decided to put everything aside to pursue a friendship with me. Though I hope you understand you'll have to apologize to Santana for yesterday."

"Sure. Anything to keep our friendship."

"Good. Now we need to have a discussion about yesterday."

"What about yesterday?"

Rachel started walking and Quinn quickly followed her. "The kiss Quinn. You kissed me of front of the glee club, knowing my relationship status with Santana. That's unacceptable Quinn."

Quinn stepped in front of Rachel. "Rach, I'm so sorry about that. It was very immature of me."

"I'm glad you were mature enough to admit your mistakes Quinn. Now if you don't mind, I have to get to first hour."

"Sure Rach." Rachel smiled as she began to walk off.

_Mission one: Complete,_ Quinn thought.

Just as she turned around, she felt Santana's fist hit her face. "What the he-," she was cut of once again by Santana's fist, this time punching her in the mouth.

"Don't talk!" Santana spat. "Stay... away... from... my... girlfriend!" Santana yelled, enunciating each word with a punch. Quinn quickly gained her composure and swung at Santana, hitting her in the face. Soon, both girls were on the floor fighting, small amounts of blood being shed.

When she was almost to her first class, Sam ran up to Rachel, clearly out of breath. "Sam, are you okay?"

"Quinn... Santana... fight," he managed to breathe out.

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no," Rachel chanted, running back towards her locker.

She saw the crowd and immediately ran to the center, seeing Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste failing at stopping the fight. So she decided to step in. "Quinn and Santana," she yelled, " You two stop that this instant." Both girls looked up to see a very pissed off and disappointed Rachel looking down at them. They quickly got up and fixed their Cheerio uniforms.

"I think you lost the right to talk to me when you decided to kiss Tubbers here yesterday in the park," she yelled back. Rachel's eyes widened in horror, realizing that somebody had already told Santana. Santana noticed and laughed at the change in Rachel's appearance.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? Are you really that naïve? God Rachel. You leave her for me. Then leave me for her. Make up your damn mind because I'm tired of being people's second choice."

Santana walked away, leaving a very shocked Rachel. When she came to and began to go after her, she was stopped by Quinn's hand on her shoulder. "You're really going to chase after her?" Rachel looked amazed by Quinn's question.

"Yes I'm going to chase after her! I love her Quinn."

"Fine Rach. Screw you. I just hope you know this won't be the first time she leaves you. Trust me. I would know." Quinn stormed off in the other direction.

When Rachel left the crowd, a million questions running through her mind, she arrived at the bathroom. She began to go in, but stopped when she heard two voices. One was definitely Santana. _She sounds so heartbroken,_Rachel thought. The other voice sounded like it belonged to Brittany.

"San, stop crying. Everything is gonna be okay."

"How can you say that Britt? She keeps going back to Quinn."

"Then she doesn't deserve you San. You don't deserve being second best."

"I was your second best. How could you say that? You made me your second best!"

"That's not what happened San. I loved you. I still do. But you're happy."

"I don't know if I'm happy anymore Brit. How can I be happy knowing she's thinking about Quinn?" Just as she began to completely enter the bathroom, she saw Santana, _her_Santana, kiss Brittany Pierce. She gasped and both girls looked up. They both stood up and walked by a very flabbergasted Rachel.

"Close your mouth Berry. You should be happy. Now you can be with Quinn."

Rachel was in awe but quickly responded. "I don't want her Santana! You don't know that by now? I didn't even kiss her! She kissed me! I left her for you for a reason. That reason being that I was madly in love with a beautiful Latina that stole my heart the first time she kissed me. You know I want you. I _need_you. But, do you need me?"

"Britt, can we leave? I'm starting to feel uncomfortable in here."

"Santana please."

"Please what Rachel? How do you think I feel? Every time I turn my back for a few minutes, I hear about you and Quinn. So tell me. Start explaining. Now."

"Quinn kissed me.. I don't know why. She just did. She said it was just the beginning San and I need you. But... wait a minute. How is this all my fault? I walked in here and saw you kissing Brittany! Care to explain about that?"

"W-what do you mean? It wasn't even like that."

"Oh it wasn't? What's next? Are you going to give me some type of clichéd explanation like '_It's not what it looked like'_or wait. I have one better. Did she fall and you caught her with your lips? Or better yet, were you killing a bug she had on her mouth with your lips? Please tell me. Because I want to know what the hell just happened."

Quinn ran into the bathroom, not noticing Brittany and Santana standing behind the door, and stopped in front of Rachel. "Rach. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was hurt... confused... and I felt like you didn't care about how I felt. As long as you had your _Precious Santana_nobody else mattered. Well I want to matter to you Rachel. I want to be the first thing you think about in the morning and the last thing you think off when you drift off to sleep. I want to be the one to make you smile and hold you when you're crying. Just please Rachel. Let me be that for you. Santana doesn't love you like I do and you know that. I know it, you know it, she knows it, hell, even Brittany knows it. I belong with you and she belongs with Brit. It's obvious."

"Ahem. Hey Blondie, turn around."

Quinn slowly turned around to see a pissed off Santana and a disappointed Brittany. "Next time you decide to pour your heart out to my girlfriend, make sure I'm not right behind you."

"Oh what are you gonna do? I'll destroy you Lopez and you know it."

Santana walked up to Quinn until they were merely inches apart, "Bring it Blondie. You got nothing on me."


	4. Why Do You Even Care?

Rachel, snapped back into reality, decided to finally speak. "Quinn, you know that I cared deeply about you, but I'm with Santana now. Please accept that."

"Accept it? You want me to _accept_ that? Come on, Rachel. Get real."

"Quinn, I hate to say this, but you're beginning to act like Finn. You're jealous and incredibly immature."

"How dare you compare me to that overgrown moron! I'm nothing like Finn and you know that!"

"I had sex with Quinn." Everybody stopped and looked at Brittany. Rachel being the most surprised of all.

"What did you just say?"

"Brittany, don't," Quinn whispered.

"But we did Quinn. While you were dating Rachel. You told me to keep it a secret, but you aren't dating anymore."

"Wait. What? Wow, Q. Once a cheater, always a cheater right?"

"Screw you, Lopez."

"You wish."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Stop it! Quinn, i-is it true? Did you cheat on me with Brittany?"

"Rachel, I..."

"Just tell me! No more lies..."

Quinn hung her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It was only once."

"So that makes it okay? To cheat on the person you love as long as it's only once?"

"I wanted to make things even!" Quinn yelled.

_I can't believe I just said that,_Quinn thought.

"What are talking about? Make what even?"

"Oh. I know that!" Brittany exclaimed. "Q came over to my house one afternoon crying. I asked her what was wrong and she said things weren't going well with Rachel."

_Quinn couldn't believe what she just saw. She couldn't believe Rachel would do that to her. She got in her car and drove to the first place that came to mind, Brittany's house. She knocked on the door and was relieved when Brittany answered. Brittany smiled, but it faded when she saw how broken Quinn looked. "Q? What's wrong?" Brittany asked after she and Quinn walked up to her room. _

_"I can't believe she'd do that to me Britt. I thought I was good enough. But Santana? Santana of all people?" _

_"Q, what are you talking about? Did San hurt Rachel?"_

_"Ha. That would have hurt less." _

_"So what happened?" _

_"I went over to Santana's earlier to talk to her. To tell her that I'm sorry for going after Rachel, even though I knew she liked her. I just wanted my best friend back, you know? So I go up the stairs and what do I see? Santana and Rachel.. making out on Santana's bed." Quinn laughed at the memory as Brittany's eyes widened. "I know right. I just stood there. Didn't go in. I couldn't. I was frozen. Then, I just left. I just left and came here," Quinn paused and looked up into Brittany's eyes, "How could she do that? She said she loved me. I love her. I guess it's time to see what she feels." Quinn slowly kissed Brittany as they fell back unto the bed._

"Brittany. Please tell me you didn't. Please," Santana begged.

"Why do you care? You're with Rachel now remember?" Quinn said, anger clear in her voice.

"You saw us? Quinn, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, Rach? _'_Oh hey baby. I love you. By the way, saw you making out with my best friend. Wanna go to the movies?' Yeah right."

"Quinn you could have said something."

"You know, I would have, but you dumped me, remember? Why do you care so much, Rachel? You shouldn't care and neither should Santana. As love as you two are together, you should be happy right?"

Brittany stood next to Quinn and looked at Santana. "Yeah San. Why do you care so much about me and Quinn?"

"I-I don't. I love Rachel."

"Then why are you so sad?" Brittany turned around and looked at Rachel. "Rachel? Why are you so sad? You said you loved San."

"I did Britt."

Santana's head whipped around. "What do you mean did?"

"I did love you, Santana. I don't anymore. Now.. it's much more."

"I don't understand.."

"Hearing Quinn say that only reassured me of my feelings. I cared so much because it still hurt, but I can't be mad. Quinn, what you and Brittany had was that one time. What Santana and I have, it's so much more than that. Sure, I went behind your back. But I love her. I care for her. You were just sad and pissed off and you hooked up with Brittany." Quinn could no longer contain her sobs as her tears just flowed.

_Again,_Quinn though, _I freaking lost her again. I'm getting her back. Even if I have to hurt Santana or anybody else in the process._She ran out of the bathroom and only stopped when she ran into Puck. "Quinn? What's wrong?" She just wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Come on. Let's go," he said as he pulled her into the choir room and closed the door. "Shh. It's okay, it's okay."

"Rach, let's go to lunch. Britt? Wanna come with us?"

"Is Quinn coming?" Santana tensed and the mention of Quinn. "No. She definitely isn't coming." Rachel took Santana's hand and intertwined their fingers. "It's okay," she whispered to Santana, "she can't do anything to us anymore." Santana kissed their hands and smiled, "I know, babe. It's just you and me now." Rachel smiled and looked at Brittany. "Come on." Brittany smiled and joined the couple.

_As long as she didn't say anything about us, I'm okay,_ Rachel thought as she smiled and walked out of the bathroom with her girlfriend and Brittany.


	5. It's Too Late To Apologize

Lunch, surprisingly, went better than expected. Quinn was nowhere to be found and the three girls had the best time they'd had in a while. Too bad it couldn't last forever.

After lunch, the three girls went to their separate classes. Rachel and Quinn, once again, had a class together.

"I never thought I'd hate having all AP classes," Rachel said, sighing. She loved being smart. What she didn't love was seeing the girl, whose heart she broke, all day long.

"It's okay, baby. If she tries anything, just text me. Okay? She's just hurt and confused." Santana tried to calm her girlfriend down, but inside, she was terrified of losing Rachel. She didn't want her to go back to Quinn.

"Okay. You and Britt should go to class. I'll see you later." Rachel took a deep breath and walked into AP History. She and Quinn sat next to each other, since they were dating when everyone chose their seats. Quinn was already there, her tear stained cheeks obvious to anyone.

Rachel walked to her desk and awkwardly sat down. _Just don't make eye contact, Rachel. Don't make eye contact and you'll be okay. _Ignoring her own orders, she chanced a look at Quinn, who was looking at her thinking of something to say.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. For everything. For what happened with Brittany. For kissing you while you were with San. For trying to break you two up-"

"You were trying to break us up? I knew I hurt you, Quinn. But to go as far as to break up Santana and I's relationship is unacceptable. How could you?"

"I know, Rachel! You don't think I knew that? I'd never do that to Santana. No matter how twisted our friendship is, I'd never try to break her up with whoever she's dating. So shouldn't the fact that I did tell you something? I love you enough to throw Santana under the bus. God, Rachel! Don't you see it yet? I love you more than anyone else ever could. Even her. Stop being so afraid of being hurt. You know I wouldn't hurt you. Is that what it was? Hurting me before I hurt you? You know I couldn't hurt you, Rach. Stop being so scared and take a chance. Stop playing it safe all of the time."

"Quinn.. I-," she was cut off by the teacher entering the room and class beginning.

She was scared of being hurt, but not only by Quinn. In general. No girl wants their heart broken. It's the worst feeling in the world. She sat there in silence, blankly taking notes. _Come on last period. Just hurry up and end. _As if it was a miracle, the bell rang and Rachel ran to meet Santana at glee.

Mr. Schue, mysteriously on time today, couldn't wait to get the lesson started.

"Okay guys, it's time to buckle down and get serious. Regionals are coming up and we've got to be ready. Any ideas?"

"How about love songs, Mr. Schue?"

Everyone looked at Puck like he had just grown two extra heads.

"What? I have a heart, too. You know? I had someone come to me crying today because they got their heart broken. I think it's time to start to feel the love again.:

"Uh.. great Puck. I think we'll go with that-"

"Score one for the badass Jew!"

"Love songs? What about those of us who choose to be independent?"

"Sing about how empowered you feel. Independence is a great thing, Mercedes. Embrace it and show everyone that independence is better than some relationship."

She turned to Kurt excitedly, already knowing the perfect song.

"All right guys. Come pull a name."

"We can't choose our partners?"

"No, Rachel. We should get some group bonding in while we can."

Everyone rolled their eyes as he called out names. Rachel, to her dismay, pulled Finn. Brittany pulled Puck. Mercedes pulled Sam. Kurt pulled Artie. Mike pulled Lauren.

"Okay. So I guess that leaves Quinn and Santana."

Everyone looked around, eyes bulging. Mercedes spoke first, "I don't think that's a good idea, Mr. Schue. They hate each other."

"That's the purpose, guys. Bonding with the people you don't get along with. So get with your partners and let's get started."

Everyone went to sit by their partners, all eyes going from Quinn and Santana to Rachel.

"Listen, S-"

"No, Q. Do you know how many problems you've caused? All Rachel wanted was happiness. All I wanted was happiness. That's it. You, out of all people, should know what I've been through. All I've wanted for all of these years was happiness. The one time I finally get it, you can't handle it. Are you insistent on ruining my life?"

"No! It's not even like that! I know what you've been through. I really do. But me trying to ruin your life? That's a bit much, don't you think? You were the one who ended up with the girl I'm totally in love with. I'd do anything for her, S! But who's with her? You. It happens every time. I'm tired of it!"

Quinn, nearing tears, ran out of the room. She couldn't take it. Not anymore. She was done being the victim. She was done always hurting. She was the one who _always _ended up hurt. She was Quinn Fabray. She shouldn't be feeling like this.

"Nice going, guys. You made her cry again."

"Shut up, Puckerman. You don't know anything about us."

"Look, S. I know me and Q don't talk much, but I do still care about her. She had my kid for Christ's sake! And I know one thing, when she comes to me crying, it becomes my business."

Rachel walked down to Santana and looked at Puck. "She came to _you_?"

He smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, she did." His smirk faded and was quickly replaced with a serious look. "So watch out. Because she doesn't mess around. You hurt her and, believe it or not, somebody else is about to get hurt. And soon."

"Well,Noah. Although I find it admirable that you still care about Quinn, Santana and I are fine. We have each other and that's all that matters. My relationship with her isn't like one I've had with anyone else. I'm willing to do anything to make this work, which is why I broke up with Quinn in the first place. So if you don't mind. My lovely girlfriend and I are going. Ready, baby?"

"Anything to get outta here. Later losers!" Santana yelled over her shoulder as she and Rachel left the choir room.


	6. A New Day, A New Light

_What happened to me? I'm Quinn freaking Fabray. I'm not supposed to be crying over some girl. I can get any girl in this crappy school. All I have to do is look at them. Yet, I'm sitting here crying over Berry? Definitely not. This ends today._

Quinn decided to finally get out of bed to get this Friday started. After this horrid nightmare of a week, it was time for some positivity. Today, Quinn Fabray would be back and better than ever. She decided to ditch the Cheerios uniform for today and wear something else. She'd deal with Sylvester later. Today she was going to show McKinley that she's a force to be reckoned with.

She decided against one of her usual sundresses for something a little different: a low-cut light blue v-neck with a pair of black skinny jeans and light blue hi-top Converse. It was a bit different... okay a lot different from her usual style. But hey, she wanted to spice things up a little.

Having a cup of coffee for breakfast, she drove to school listening to an alternative rock playlist she made. Paramore and Flyleaf always brightened her day. She loved that the guys let an amazing female rocker lead the to so much success. Plus, they were gorgeous. How could she not love it?

It's the day of Quinn Fabray. The only person that could stop her is herself, if she chooses. She knows that she owns this school. Time to find someone to help her put Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and everyone else into her past.

Santana loved the somewhat new found power she had over her life. She had Rachel, glee, and the Cheerios (though she doesn't know how much longer that's going to last. Let's admit it, Sue Sylvester is nuts). But if everything was so perfect, why did she feel like something's missing. Probably because something is.

Her best friends.

Santana, no matter how much she had, felt like next to nothing without Quinn and Brittany. She loves Rachel and truly believes they're soulmates, but she's not them. Santana had been friends with Brittany since they met on the playground in kindergarten. Some guy, perhaps Karofsky or Azimio, threw rocks at Brittany while she was on the monkey bars. Santana walked up, kicked him in the shin, and made him cry. She told him that if he ever messed with her again, she'd break his finger. They were inseparable ever since.

Then they met Quinn in eighth grade and took over by storm. Every boy and even most of the girls wanted them. They made Cheerios together, roomed together at camp, and even lived only twenty minutes away from each other. They became even closer and thought that nothing could take them apart.

That is.. until they met Rachel Berry... and realized they liked girls.

Santana was smitten with Rachel from the moment she had to sit by her in Mr. Anderson's first hour history class. She knew she liked her from the start and it scared her. So she bullied her. Cliche, right?

But when Quinn joined in, she began to feel guilty. Every class Santana had apart from Rachel, Quinn had with her. The poor girl was tortured all day long. She tried to think nothing of it. She figured it was just her friend having her back. Her guilt only intensified because Quinn thought she hated Rachel. So she did what felt right and told Quinn about her crush on Rachel.

Thinking it was okay, Santana was happy again. Somewhat anyway. Torturing Rachel hurt, but she wasn't about to take her place. So she continued. What was unexpected was Quinn's behavior after San's declaration. She seemed..._nicer _to Rachel. Santana ignored it, until things started getting extremely strange.

Quinn spent the next two weeks apologizing to Rachel. She did everything from flowers to songs. Quinn sang_ Just My Imagination _by The Temptations. They'd been together ever since, until Santana that is. Now here they are, two years later.

Santana's with Rachel and Quinn is heartbroken.

_I guess you're supposed to expect the unexpected._


	7. A Night To Remember

It was time for a brand new attitude. Rachel Berry was never one to let a bad situation get to her. She always rose to occasion. So why did this time feel different? Why did relationships always end up being her falling point? Her time with Finn was a catastrophe. It should have never happened. But without that, she wouldn't have met Quinn or Santana. So something good did come out of it. It just became a waste of time and energy. He was what was holding her back. Quin is what moved her forward.

Rachel and Quinn had a pretty good relationship. They rarely ever fought and when they did, it was over something stupid. She thought Quinn would be her 'forever' relationship. They'd be the couple that met in high school and went on to be married with kids. That was... until that night.

_Rachel and Quinn were on the phone talking, like any other night. Two hours had already passed and it was not eleven at night. There was a knock at Rachel's door and she reluctantly hung up the phone._

"_Bye Quinn. Yeah, I'll call you back once I get rid on whoever is at the door. I love you, too. Bye."_

_She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to answer the door. The faster she answered, the sooner she could call Quinn back. She was surprised when she opened her door and saw a distraught Santana on her doorstep. Her eyes were red and puffy, clearly from crying. She moved to the side and let the other girl in. Santana had been nice to her lately and they'd formed somewhat of a friendship. So to see her this.. broken... was heartbreaking._

"_Santana, are you-"_

"_Don't even. I know what you're about to ask. No, I'm not okay. Not even close."_

_They walked to Rachel's room. She gently closed the door and they both sat on the bed. Rachel didn't know what was wrong, so she kept her distance._

"_San. You know you can talk to me about anything. What happened? Was it Brittany?"_

"_Ha, Brittany. You know, I never really loved her. I mean.. I did, but I didn't. I couldn't have. Not the way she wanted. The way I wanted. Wanna know what sucks?"_

"_Uh, sure."_

"_Telling your best friend you like somebody, like really like them, and she goes after them. Watching her have the courage you wish you had that moment. At that very moment, you feel like crap. Like everything you wanted just fell apart. She beat you to it. You want to move on, you really do, but you can't. Your feeling are just that freaking strong."_

_Rachel scooted closer and wrapped an arm around the Latina's shoulder, pulling her closer. Santana instinctively placed her head on Rachel's shoulder and sighed._

"_She beat me to it, Rach. Quinn beat me to it."_

_Rachel's eyes widened, but her grip on the girl tightened._

"_What are you saying?"_

"_Don't you see it? She beat me to you. She knew how I felt. I told her how I felt, how long I've been feeling it, everything. I thought I could trust her. That she'll tell me 'Go for it San', but she didn't. She knew I was scared and took advantage of it. She asked you out before I did. Some best friend she is."_

"_Santana, I... I had-"_

"_No idea. Yeah I know. But Britt did. She knew how I felt about you and didn't care. She wanted to be with me. She loved me for me. She knew how broken I was. She knew I was in love with somebody else and she still took her chance. I feel like crap for breaking her heart, but it was hurting me too. Why hurt this beautiful and amazing girl because I can't get over my best friend's girlfriend. So I broke up with her. The one person that loves me and I let her go. I'm a bigger idiot than I thought."_

_Placing her thumb under Santana's chin, Rachel pulled the girl's head up to look into her eyes._

"_Listen to me. You are not an idiot. You're in love. Love makes you do crazy things."_

_Looking into Rachel's brown eyes, Santana knew she was right._

" _I love you, Rachel."_

_Santana then did something she didn't think she would ever do. She slowly began to lean in. When she didn't see Rachel pull away, she closed her eyes and the distance between them. She kissed Rachel and could have sworn she saw fireworks._

_Rachel didn't know what to do. It was clear that Santana was broken. She immediately wanted to push Santana away. To tell her to leave and that she was with Quinn, but she couldn't. Something about the girl kissing her intrigued her and she loved it. So Rachel did what felt right._

_She kissed back._

That memory was one that Rachel never wanted to forget. She knew that what happened that night was wrong. She knew that pushing Santana away was the right thing to do. But at that very moment, the right thing felt very wrong. She didn't _want_to hurt Quinn. She didn't _want_to ruin their friendship. It just happened. Now, they had to deal with the consequences.

Good or bad.


	8. Perfectly Imperfect

**2 Months Later**

"San, please. Just stop."

"No, Quinn! I won't. I'm not stopping Until you tell me why you're with _her_!"

"Excuse me?" A brunette interjected. "With me? If anything I should be asking why Rachel is with you. You're useless."

Rachel's posture automatically stiffened. She was about to comment when Quinn began talking again.

"Brandy, baby..." She stepped in front of the shorter girl, blocking her from Santana and Rachel's view. "Don't, okay. Don't worry about Santana. She's still paranoid that I'm trying to break up her and Rachel's relationship. I know it's messed up and I know you don't deserve this. So just go into the theater and I'll come in after I talk to her. Okay?"

Brandy looked up at Quinn, seeing the pleading look in her eyes. She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "Fine. But so help me god... the next time I see her, I'm punching her in the face." She turned and walking into the movie theater, but not before turning around and giving Santana a menacing smile.

Quinn laughed and turned around to face Santana. Her laugh quickly became a fake cough as she approached her friend, pulling her away from Rachel. "San..."

"No, Quinn. You know what she did to me. And now all of a sudden she's your girlfriend? I didn't even know she was gay!"

"Its not like that!" Quinn yelled. She looked around and took a deep breath, stepping closer so no one else could hear. "She's just using me to make her ex jealous, okay. He cheated on her and she wants him to know what he's missing."

"Okay. I get it, Q. Who's her ex?"

"...Sam."

"Quinn!"

"I know, I know. But honestly Santana, I don't care. You have Rach. Mike and Tina have each other. Britt has Artie. Puck has Zizes. And now, Sam has Mercedes. Where does that leave me? Have you seen Kurt and Blaine? They're just about perfect. Everyone has someone, except for me. Well, and Finn but he's an overgrown man-child and I don't consider him human. Finally someone cares. Even if it isn't completely real. So leave me alone about this. You're happy... so act like it." At the end of her speech, Quinn had tears falling freely. She had never put herself out there like that. It wasn't who she was. It was Quinn Fabray, or who people assumed she was.

She quickly wiped her eyes and looked around to make sure no one saw. "Okay, so I'm going to go in there and find Brandy." She walked away quickly, bumping into a few people. She disappeared and Santana turned around and walked back to Rachel.

"She needs our help, Rach."

Rachel's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. "Santana, I understand that Quinn is your friend and I'm normally a very forgiving person..." She trailed off, looking up at Santana. She took a breath and continued. "But I'm not sure about this. You're really willing to help her after everything she's put us through?" When Santana nodded, Rachel couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips.

"It's what friends are for. Plus, I have the perfect person in mind."

She linked her arm with Rachel's and whispered her plan in her ear on the way to their movie. They got into the theater and watched in awe. Rachel didn't watch the Final Destination movies for a reason. They creeped her out. She did it for her girlfriend. So when they left the theater, she was glad to think about something else.

"Your plan really is genius, San. It's perfect! How did I not think of that?"

"Hey, babe. You can't always have all of the ideas."

"I mean, it's great. We could get back to being us, without having to worry about archenemies or crazy exes." Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and smiled. "How are you so perfect?"

"I'm not."

"You are to me."

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm screwed up. If there was any word I'd use to describe myself, it'd be imperfect."

"That's even better. Perfectly imperfect."

"Haha, yeah. Perfectly imperfect."

They walked to Santana's car, arms wrapped tightly around each other. The taller brunette opened her girlfriend's door and helped her in before entering the car herself. She drove to the Berry household, the car ride consisting of singing Pink songs at the top of their lungs. Their arrival was full of laughter and Santana walked Rachel to her door, holding her hand the entire walk from the car to the front door.

"I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry. I mean it."

"I know you do. I love you too, Santana Maria Lopez. I mean it."

"It'll be you and me soon enough, babe."

Rachel into her home and ran upstairs, instantly calling someone. She smiled when she heard a quietly muttered "hello" before responding. "Quinn! It's Rachel. What are you doing next Friday night?"

"I knew who it was.. I just didn't know why you were calling. And probably nothing. Why?"

"Because Santana and I want you to come to dinner with us. She has someone she wants you to meet."

Quinn bit her lip and sighed. "Fine."

"Okay! San is gonna text you with the details."

"Whatever."

They both hung up and Rachel fist pumped into the air.

Santana got into her her car and drove home. She had her plan, now all she had to do was set it in motion. She thought the whole ride home and instantly ran upstairs when she got there. She closed her door before pressing a few buttons on her phone. She was happy when she heard it ring. _Good. She didn't change her number._

"Hello?"

"Hey Toni! Wassup? It's Santana."

"Santana... Santana... Santana Lopez! Oh my god! How have you been?"

"I've been great actually. I was calling to see if you could do me a couple of favors."

"Anything. What do you need?"

"Do you still like girls?"

"Definitely!"

"Do you still work at that tattoo parlor?"

"Well duh."

"Perfect."


End file.
